Various methods are known for coating surfaces of optical articles so as to provide the optical article with one or more layers such as impact resistant, scratch resistant, anti-smudge or anti-reflective layers.
In the spin coating method, a predetermined volume of coating solution is dispensed in a central location of the article while the article is rotating at an intermediate speed and the article is then rotated at very high speed so as to spread the solution over the entire surface of the article.
The invention is directed to reducing solution wastage during spin coating, especially for high cost solutions and/or solutions which are to be coated with a relatively great thickness.